toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawbot Courthouse
The Courthouse is the home of the Chief Justice. Up to eight Toons can enter at a time to fight him if they have completed their Lawbot suit and have the correct number of Jury Notices. The Cog Battle After you've launched the elevator, you will enter the Chief Justice's courtroom. As he states that a trial is being prepared, the CJ will realize that the public defendants are actually Toons and remove the cog disguises. Immediately, the team is split into two sides. Both will have to fight many rounds of cogs ranging from levels 8-12. Again, in the usual case, a level twelve Big Wig will appear first, guarded by other cogs. As the battle progresses, the levels of the cog will begin to rise before falling back to 8 and rising once more, ending with a good number of level twelve Big Wigs. Because the level gap of the Lawbots is smaller, this battle is shorter than the cog battle in the CFO battle. When both sides are done fighting, the CJ will move to the judge's stand. The Cannon Round At this point the Toon who is on trial, named Bumpy Bumblebehr, will instruct Toons to use their cannons to shoot NPCs into the jury seats. Lawbot cogs will fly down to take the seats back. You need at least eight Toons in the seats to get a balanced scale in the next round. Each Toon has 12 tries to get a seat into the jury; however, because cogs are flying towards the jury at the beginning, it is safe to take a seat that a Cog has already taken, as any seat can be retaken by either Toons or Cogs. Unlike the Cannon Game, the screen shows the perspective of your Toon, so moving the cannon will change the view of the screen. Take practice shooting and aiming in order to accurately change the angle of the cannon to get a Toon into a seat. When the 60-second timer expires, the round ends. It generally takes cogs around 27 seconds to retake jury seats. In the case the average Cog suit is around Big wig 24, there is an extra lawyer in the next round (sometimes 2). In this case depending on the number of toons an individual seated by the ending of this round, that individual will get a bonus weight of evidence. The bonus weight is for 1 extra lawyer: Number of toons seated +1 or +2, depending how close to big wig 50 the average level is. If it is close enough for 2 extra lawyers then the bonus weight is no of toons seated. The CJ Battle There are two roles in the final round of the CJ. Regardless of the role, Toons need to obtain evidence by approaching the witness stand where Bumpy Bumblebehr sits. Despite the controls of using the evidence being the same as the pies in the VP battle, the amount of evidence is limited; once you run out, you must go to the witness stand once more. Even so, hitting your teammate with evidence will boost their laff by 1, much like the pies. Stunning Eight prosecuting Lawbots will be standing in a line on the right side of the CJ. These cogs will be throwing evidence into their side of the scale or at the Toons to damage 5 laff. Toons who are stunning must throw evidence at the Lawbots to temporarily disable them from throwing. Because there are eight cogs minimum, to keep all of them stunned is difficult. Stunners must aim to have all cogs stunned at once. Doing so will heal all Toons by 10 laff and double the weight of the evidence for 20 seconds. Thus, to make the battle faster, stunning is a necessity. When Toons with higher cog suit levels are present, the amount of Lawbots increase, and so the amount of evidence thrown into the scale by the cogs will increase. Often, very experienced players can stun more than 4 cogs, if not all. If there is no such player in the team, then Toons will have to take a partial amount of the cogs to stun and work together to stun all of the cogs at once. Scaling Scaling is the key to winning the court in favor of the Toons. Depending on the results of the Cannon Round, the scale will be adjusted accordingly. When 8 Toons are in the jury, the scale is balanced between the Toons and Cogs. Any less will shift the balance in favor of the Cogs; any more in favor of the Toons. Toons can throw into or underneath the scale. Evidence touching the pan are also put into the scale. Continue to throw evidence into the scale until the Toons' pan reaches the bottom. CJ Attacks The CJ, despite being on the judge's stand, also has attacks. * All around the courtroom, there are gavels rising and slamming down on the floor. Toons who touch the handle are deducted 2 laff, but Toons who are struck by the hammer will lose 20 laff, this being the biggest hazard in the battle. * The CJ can command the Lawbots to take aim at a particular Toon and throw evidence at them. The CJ will say "(Toon Name), I find you in contempt of court!" * The CJ gives a warning that he will jump and damage 10 laff if Toons do not jump. A siren will be heard along with the CJ stating "You're all in contempt of court!" End of the Battle When the scale hits the bottom in favor of the Toons, the CJ is forced to acquit the trial and the Toons will win. If the Cogs win, the CJ will simply state "I find in favor of the plaintiff," and all Toons will go sad. However, they may keep their gags. In the event that the Toons win, after receiving gag and ToonTask credit, Bumpy Bumblebehr will reward Toons with a cog promotion as well as a Cog Summon before they are sent back to The Brrrgh. Trivia *If you are a high level cog in the CJ and if you get low bonus weight, Bumpy Bumblebehr will say, "Oh no, this is the toughest case!" *Unlike the CFO and VP, the difficulty of the CJ battle depends on your team's cog disguises. *The Cog Summons reward depends on the toons' cog disguises. *The CJ battle is the only cog boss battle without skelecogs. *During the cannon round, most Toons usually wait until there is 25 seconds left until Toons fire their cannons. *The CJ will turn red if the Toons hit their side of the scale, but turns green if the Cogs hit their side of the scale. *Bumpy Bumblebehr used to give a bonus weight to your evidence if your jury stand did not have many toons on it. *During the cannon round, the age of the toon determines their position and which NPC they fire, with the youngest toon being on the far left and the oldest toon being on the far right. Gallery Injustice-661x435.jpg|The Chief Justice Cog-report-code-large.jpg|A Big Wig's secret meeting with some Downsizers Screenshot-Sun-Jan-29-01-27-27-2012-90513.jpg|The CJ running towards the table, signaling that the cannon round is about to commence. Strikethatfromrecord.png Video:Toontown C.J. Battle|The Battle Video Screenshot-Wed-Sep-18-17-08-48-2013-76807.jpg Screenshot-Wed-Sep-18-17-13-27-2013-92589.jpg Screenshot-Wed-Sep-18-17-10-26-2013-82319.jpg Screenshot-Wed-Sep-18-17-11-39-2013-86546.jpg Screenshot-Wed-Sep-18-17-16-07-2013-101570.jpg Screenshot-Wed-Sep-18-17-16-13-2013-101838.jpg Screenshot-Wed-Sep-18-17-17-00-2013-103922.jpg Category:Lawbot HQ